communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Foppes/Clash of Realities, 23-25. Mai in Köln
Ich war am 24.5, auf der Clash of Realities in den Gebäuden der FH Köln. Die Clash findet alle 2 Jahre statt und wird z.B. von der FH Köln, dem Cologne Game Lab, EA Games, der Film und Medienstiftung NRW und einigen Anderen gesponsort. Am Mittwoch, dem 23.5., wurde Indie Games: The Movie als Europapremiere gezeigt, ein sehr emotionaler Film, der die Probleme junger, unbekannter Spieleentwickler beleuchtet und den steinigen Weg zum Release des ersten Spieles zeigt. Der Donnerstag fing mit einer Keynote von Constance Steinkuehler an. Sie studiert seit Jahren Fandom und dessen soziale und mediale Auswirkungen, sowohl auf die Fans als auch deren Umgebung. Speziell um Fan-Foren hat sie sich gekümmert und ist dabei zu so erstaunlichen Ergebnissen gekommen, dass über 85% der meisten Forenbeiträge konstruktiver Natur sind. Amerikanische Schüler und Studenten, die traditionell leider eher schlecht im Lesen von schulischen, oder gar wissenschaftlichen Artikeln sind, konnten in ihrer Gesamtleistung beim Lesen und Schreiben merklich zulegen, sobald diese über Themen im Netz schreiben durften, welche sie selber stark interessiert haben, z.B. Forenbeiträge zu Spielen bei World of Warcraft und anderen. Weiteres über sie auf Constance, wo sie sich und ihre Arbeit weiter vorstellt. thumb|Clash of Realities 2012Nach der Keynote waren sehr viele Diskussionsrunden parallel gestellt, Game-based Learning, Zensur und deren Auswirkungen und auch die Gegenüberstellung von Mainstream zu Indie Games. Dort hielten Gundolf Freyermuth und Björn Bartholdy Vorträge zu Indie Games, wie sich diese und die Indie-Bewegung generell entwickelt haben, angefangen in der Boheme des 19. Jahrhunderts über den Start von Hollywood, die sich durch die Ansiedlung an der Westküste den Patentklauen Thomas Edisons entzogen haben, bis hin zu den Anfängen der Indiemusik ab den 50er Jahren um letztendlich bei den Indie Games zu landen, deren Erfolg diese teilweise auch zum Mainstream werden lässt. Das muss aber nicht unbedingt hinderlich sein, bedeutet das doch, dass Spieleentwickler, die mit ihren ungewöhnlichen Spielideen erfolgreich waren, fortan die Ressourcen besitzen, um unabhängig vom Dekret der Publisher weitere Ideen entwickeln zu können. Spiele, die vorgestellt wurden, waren unter anderem Lume und Tiny and Big. Lume wurde von einem Künstlerpärchen aus London entwickelt, die ihr Spiel nicht traditionell in einer Game-engine kreiert haben, sondern die Spielewelt aus Papier und Pappe selber zusammen klebten und später von einem BBC-Kameramann, der normalerweise Löwen und Tiger studiert, abfilmen zu lassen. Danach wurden dann die Spielcharakter modelliert, was diesem Spiel eine außergewöhnliche Lichtstimmung zukommen lässt, die man selber erfahren sollte. Das Spiel gibt es seit Februar über iTunes und Steam zu kaufen. Tiny and Big kommt von einem kleinen Entwicklerteam aus Kassel, wo sich am Anfang einige Programmierer trafen, um eine eigenen Engine zu entwickeln. Da die Gründer sich ihrer Limitationen selber bewusst waren und sich selber eingestehen konnten, dass man von Spieldesign, Design und Musik nicht ausreichend Erfahrung hatte, ist man an Kreative von der Kunsthochschule Kassel getreten, um damit ein Team zu gründen. Black Pants Game Studio hat da mit seinem Erstlingswerk, dass insgesamt fast 8 Jahre in der Entwicklung war, ein phantastisches und phantasievolles Spiel geschaffen, in dem man einen Helden spielt, der mit Laser, Rakete und Seil die gesamte Spielewelt zerstören kann und mit den neu geschaffenen Elementen, die vorgelegten Rätsel lösen kann. Zur Musikalischen Unterstützung hat sich Black Pants aus Deutschland junge Bands gesucht, deren Mixtapes über alle Level verstreut sind und die man nach und nach freispielen kann. Mehrere hervorragende Ideen, die ein tolles Spiel versprechen. Den Release wird es dann am 19. Juni über Steam geben. Der Rest des Tages wurde dann unter anderem von Eric Zimmerman bestritten, der als Überraschungsgast kurzfristig eingeflogen wurde und seine 20 Jahre Erfahrung in der Spieleindustire erzählen konnte. Er beschrieb seine Gründung der New York Gamedesign School und seinen verschiedenen Publikationen und Spiele, die er für Museen entwickelt konnte. Als Abschluss kam dann Kurt Squire (en), der über seine Arbeit mit Game-Based Learning und seinen Studenten- und Schülergruppen berichtete. Das rahmte dann auch gleichzeitig die Veranstaltung an dem Donnerstag ein, da er mit der ersten Keynote-speakerin des Tages, Constance Steinkuehler, verheiratet ist. Kategorie:News Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:News